TGG: logrando aquello
by Luci-sella
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Emalf escapara del mundo de Reficul y va al jardín gris? Solo queriendo lograr lo que su diablo dice. ¿o sera por otra cosa? -solo por ti...yosafire...-/- p-pero que?-/ - eres un mentiroso!-/ - ¡Ángel jefe!-/ - n-no es sierto...-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí yo con un fanfic de The Gray Garden! ^^ es el primero que hago de este juego y a decir verdad no hay muchos...así que aquí les traigo uno! Mayormente de la pareja Yosafire x Emalf! Y también habrá Etihw x Kcalb (obvio xD) y talves un poco de Wodahs x Alela Grora c: **

**Bien...espero que les guste...**

**Y perdonen las faltas de ortografía**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este juego no me pertenensen, son de Okegom**

**Ahora si, comenzemos!**

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado casi 3 meses desde que Yosafire y sus amigas derrotaron a Ivlis y llego la paz al jardín gris<p>

Y esa paz duraria. O al menos eso creían...

Mundo de Reficul

Como todos sabemos Ivlis,Poemi y Emalf fueron llevados al mundo de Reficul. Para que ella les diera su "castigo" por así decirlo.

- bien, es ahora o nunca - se dijo así mismo Emalf.

Tenia todo planeado. Seria todo un riesgo. Pero debe hacerlo.

- aver...¿donde tiene ese maldito teletrasportador o lo que sea la diabla esta?-

No sabia por donde iba. Es mas, no savia ni en donde estaba. Solo siguió el mapa que le dio su diablo Ivlis que fue conseguido gracias a Poemi. Ellos 2 no irían ya que seria todo un riesgo que los 3 fueran juntos. Si ya uno solo era un riesgo ¡imaginense si van los tres!. Y bueno, era mas conveniente que valla solo Emalf. Ya que, se debe admitir, que el fue el que solamente lo ayudo por obligación.

Según el mapa que el tenia, ya estaba serca, solo tenia que ir al siguiente piso y a la segunda puerta de allí estaría el teletransportador (que cabe aclarar que es como el del jardín gris. Solo que con otro diseño)

Por suerte para el, no había guardias. Fue fácil subir al siguiente piso. Y encontrar la puerta también lo fue.

Estaba por entrar y...

- Reficul! Se esta escapando!- dijo una chica de cabello verde claro con una flor en el y de ojos rojizos

- mierda!- dijo Emalf entrándose al cuarto y de afuera venían guardias y Reficul

El teletransportador estaba cerca de el. Estaba a punto de tocarlo.

- detente hay demonio con lentes!- dijo Reficul entrando al cuarto junto con otros guardias y la chica ojiroja que era llamada Sin

- ggrr...-gruñia Emalf, hasta que se acordó de algo - la próxima vez asegurate de quitarme toda la magia-

- eh?-

En ese momento aparecieron varios murciélagos de fuego

- ¡¿pero que rayos?!- grito Reficul

- murciélagos de fuego, ¡ataquen!- grito y todos los murciélagos fueron a atacar a cada uno que había allí. Dirijio su mirada de nuevo al teletransportador- es hora -

* * *

><p>En el castillo BlancBlack<p>

En unos de los cuartos se podía ver como Emalf llegaba.

- nesesito destruirlo rápido. No creo que esos murciélagos duren mucho...- se dijo así mismo. - creo que ahora puedo usar la magia que me quitó - dijo y uso su poder mas fuerte y destruyo el teletransportador

Suspiro, miro el lugar por unos segudos- ¿el castillo?- pensó. Se acerco a una de las ventanas que estaban ahí y pudo ver en donde estaba.- el jardín gris...¡perfecto!...y ahora...¿como salgo de aquí sin que me descubran?- pensó. Se dio un facepalm- pensamos en como huir de ahí...¡pero no de como salir de aquí!-

Pensó un poco más - este lugar es habitado por ángeles y demonios...si no me encuentro con los que saben que ayude a Ivlis talves salga desaspersivido...- suspiro de nuevo y salio. En ese pasillo no había nadie. Y según vio por la ventana parecía estar en el segundo piso. Así que salir de ahí no seria demasiado problema. Claro, si no se encuentra con Alela o Wodahs, y peor aun con Etihw o Kcalb.

Al llegar al primer piso vio que estaba llegando Alela. Se escondió detrás de una base de estatua en la cual había una piedra negra arriba (una de las de kcalb)

Al ver su rostro se notaba que estaba furiosa. Esperaba por su diablo que no lo encontrara

- Ángel Jefe!- grito esta - ¡¿donde estas Wodahs?!- grito de nuevo- ¡¿donde estas desgraciado?! ¡te dije cientos de veses que no le dieras mis armas a Yosafire sin permiso!- dijo subiendo las escaleras y perdiendola de vista

Emalf salio de donde estaba y suspiro aliviado.

Salio de alli y se dirijio a la aldea.

Tuvo la mera suerte todo su camino hasta allí. No savia si la seguiría teniendo ahora...

Solo pensó en el plan que le dijo Ivlis. Debía salir todo perfecto,sin fallas,ni nada.

Al llegar al centro de la aldea se pudo ver a Yosafire y a sus 5 amigas hablar ahí. El simplemente se escondió detrás de una casa para que no lo vieran.

- tengo que tener una buena escusa...- puso su mano en su frente - devo hacer que me crean cada cosa que les diga. Sobretodo yosaf...- al pronunsiarla se le pudo ver un leve sonrojo en el. Aun seguía teniendo algunos sentimientos hacia aquella diabla peliverde. El sabia muy bien que ella no lo quería. Pero aun así no dejo de recordarla.

Dejo de preocuparse, era un demonio, podía mentir sin tener problemas. Como siempre lo a hecho.

Suspiro. Salio de allí y se les acerco a paso lento. Estaba nervioso,aun recuerda como ellas lo vencieron a el y a sus compañeros

Vio que una de ellas no estaba. De pronto sintió un golpe en la espalda que lo dejo en el suelo.

- agh...pero que...?-

- ¿que haces aquí?- se oyó detrás de el. Este miro y le heló lo sangre

- Froze!- se escucho a Yosafire llegar a donde ellos estaban. Vio a Emalf- q-que hace el pervertido de los lentes aquí?!- grito señalándolo

- ¿trajo murciélagos?- pregunto Rawberry con ojos de estrellas y entrelazando sus manos

- Rawberry deja de comer cosas raras!- le exijio Macarona

- ...- se quedo solo mirando Chelan y sin decir nada como siempre

- ¿que acaso Reficul no se lo llevo a su mundo?- pregunto Dialo friamente

- así es...- dijo Yosafire mirando acusadoramenre al chico de los lentes

Emalf se levanto lentamente y esperando algún ataque de las chicas

- y bien...?-

"Vamos, piensa,piensa!" - q-que acaso su dios y diablo no les dijo?- les hablo de forma poco nerviosa.

- ¿decirnos que?-

- que reficul me dejo libre...-

- pues Etihw y el viejo no nos dijeron eso-

- entonces se olvidaron de decirles. Y les digo en serio, y-yo no quiero hacerles daño -

- como si fuéramos a creerte!- le gritaron todas menos Chelan que no habla y Rawberry...quedo en su mundo de fantacia

- d-deben creerme!-

- así? Entonces vamos al castillo a ver si es sierto- dijo Yosafire agarrando el brazo de Emalf, el cual se sonrojo,y lo llevó arrastrándolo,literalmente, hacia el castillo. Movió su cabeza mirando a sus amigas - me acompañan?- pregunto

Las 5 asintieron y fueron al castillo BlancBlack

* * *

><p><strong>y...hasta ahí! (Para que sepan esa es mi frase xD) perdón si me quedo corto,pero actualizo rápido (en serio ._.) Así que no se quedaran mucho tiempo con la duda<strong>

**Y bien...yo ya tenia planeado hacer unfanfic de este hermoso juego y recién tengo inspiración para hacerlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren dejenme una critica (y si va a ser mala sean serios y no usen malas palabras por favor...)**

**Y bueno, lo mas probable es que nesesite personajes secundarios que aparecerán por unos momentos y si quieren dejar un personaje haganlo y dejen en los reviws su apariensia y si es ángel o demonio**

**Y bueno,eso es todo, nos leemos en el prox cap y Feliz año nuevo!**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola,y como dije, siempre actualizo rápido! (Por querer xD)**

**Gracias a las que me dejaron reviews OwO**

**Ah y Obo-Taroko te busque en tumblr y no te encontré ._. . Tambien tengo una cuenta ahí pero no creo que publique nada,prefiero mil veces deviantart xD,pero por si quieres buscarme mi cuenta es luci2594 y dime si tienes facebook,así sera mas fácil ^^**

**Y buuueeeeeeeno aquí seguimos con esta historia!**

* * *

><p>El trayecto asía el castillo fue algo...silencioso. A excepción por Rawberry que a cada rato le decía a Emalf "tienes murciélagos de fuego?" O "has aparecer murciélagos!" Y siempre tenia la misma respuesta del chico: NO.<p>

En los pensamientos de Emalf...

"¿Pero en que me eh metido? ¿era nesesario esto? Agh! Y además de que la demonio esta me pide murcielagos...*suspiro* por primera vez quiero que estés aquí vend..."

* * *

><p>Mientras en otro lado (el bar del vídeo de la abitacion extra de wadanohara xD)<p>

-haslo...- le exijia una demonio de cabello rosa y ojos rojizos

- no...- le respondió vendetto

- haslo...- le siguió a su amiga ver million

- no...- respondió de nuevo

- haslo...- le dijeron las dos

- no no y no!-

- tienes que hacerlo!- le grito laurentia

- es tu familia vend!- le grito ver

- y? Ya hace tiempo que huí! Si ellos están en una cárcel o lo que sea no me interesa!-

- vamos vendetto!- le siguió gritando laurentia

- ah sierto...también oí que allí esta tu amigo eh...¿como se llamaba? A si, Emalf!-

- ¡¿Emalf?!- grito Vendetto

**A si, para los que no lo sepan Vendetto es hijo de Ivlis y hermano de Poemi. Y es el mejor amigo de Emalf.**

- si, Eeeemaaalfff. Tu amiguito ese del karaoke-

- ¡¿porque no me lo dijeron antes?!-

- ñe,no creiamos que te interesaría...-

Se dio un facepaml - jeje...a decir verdad no me importa tanto...pero quiero ver a Emalf en la miseria...- dijo riendose- si el tan loco obedeció al estupido de mi padre ya me imagino en lo que se metió...-

- entonces...iras?-

- nomas para ver a Emalf, hace tiempo que no lo veo, y...de paso reírme de mi padre, ja!-

- algo es algo...- dijo Ver con una gota en la cabeza al igual que Laurentia

* * *

><p>De nuevo en el castillo BlancBlack<p>

- bien, quedate aquí, y si tratas de escapar...- señalo a Rawberry- ella no tendrá piedad sobre ti...-

- c-claro...- respondió nervioso

Todos estaban al frente de la puerta del trono de Etihw y Kcalb. Alela Grora y Wodahs no estaban en ese momento ¿razon? Practica.

- entraremos para hablar de lo que t nos dijiste y luego entraras para explicar, ¿entendiste?-

- si...-

Yosafire suspiro y entro con sus amigas

Emalf solo se dio un facepalm. Ya se había metido en un GRAN problema...

Miro a un costado, había una ventana, camino hacia ella y la abrió. Miro el cielo.

- ...espera,ese no es...?- se dijo mirando al cielo que al parecer se veía a un demonio volando. Y si no se equivocaba, era vendetto- hey vendetto!- grito atrayendo la atención del otro,si era vendetto.

- Emalf!- grito llendo hacia donde estaba el - hey si que no has cambiado nada eh?-

- lo mismo digo de ti- miro las vendas que tenia en los brazos y sus manos - y eso?-

- ah? Las vendas?...solo digamos que ser el hijo del diablo de un mundo de fuego tiene sus desventajas...-

- ok...ah, ahora nesesito tu ayuda, y es urgente-

- si si, Ver Million y Laurentia ya me lo dijeron...pero no se suponía que estarías en OTRO mundo?-

- así es,pero escape. Ahora estoy en un gran lío,si no me aquivoco eres bueno en mentir ¿verdad?-

- emalf, me conoses,CLARO que si. Soy el mejor-

- aja, entonces quiero que digas que me dejaron libre y si no les llego un mensaje fue por problemas, ok?-

- eso? Pff...fácil-

- bien ahora - lo agarró de los brazos- entra!- dijo jalandolo y entrandolo por la ventana

Ambos cayeron al suelo y a Vendetto se le salieron las vendas

Rawberry salio del cuarto

- oye, ya puedes...en...trar...?- dijo extrañada al ver la escena. Vio a Vendetto y se acerco a el - y tu quien eres?-

Vendetto levanto la mirada para ver a la demonio- s-soy V-vendetto- respondió nervioso.

A ambos se le podían ver un leve sonrojo.

- y-yo soy R-Rawberry...rawberry preservers...- respondió tímidamente. Extendió su mano hacia el para ayudarlo.

El la acepto. No podía dejar de verla.

- ahem...-

Ambos vieron a Emalf y ellos rápidamente se separaron

- y bien...q-que haces tu aquí?- le pregunto Rawberry a Vendetto

- eh...s-soy el...mejor amigo de Emalf y vengo de parte de...-"recuerda, recuerda!"- d-de Reficul para avisar de porque no llego el mensaje

- oh, entonces...entra también...- dijo entrando y ser seguida por los dos demonios.

- hasta que al fin llegas...- le dijo Froze

- es que vino alguien...-

Las 5 chicas vieron a Vendetto

- ¿y el quien es rawberry?- pregunto Etihw- ¿acaso un "amigo" tuyo?- soltó una risita

Ambos se sonrojaron y respondieron -NO!-

Vendetto se aclaro la voz - em,si me permite. Vengo de parte de Reficul-

- en serio?- Preguntaron la Dios y el Diablo

- si, de seguro ya las chicas le dijeron que Emalf les dijo que Reficul lo dejo libre no?-

- si, y además dijo que nos mandaron un mensaje pero nunca llegó - dijo Kcalb

- y para eso vengo, verán, haya hubo un problema y no hay manera de comunicarse y como ella tiene que solucionar varias cosas me dijo a mi que se los dijera - dijo con total normalidad como si estuviera diciendo la pura verdad

- entiendo,ja, es igual que yo- dijo Etihw- y Kcalb tambien-

- n-no es sierto...-

- bien, como lo veo eres un chico confiable. De seguro así fue, además que Reficul siempreee tiene problemas...-

Kcalb solo lo miraba de forma rara.

- no te eh visto yo antes?- pregunto

- n-no lo creo...- respondió

- no tienes alguna relación con Ivlis?-

- ¿¡Ivlis?!- se enojo un poco pero lo reprimió - no quiero ser inrespetuoso pero eso es un insulto...-

- kcalb...- dijo Etihw mirándolo con el seno fruncido

- ok ok...es solo que creí que eras Adauchi...-

-glup...- trago en seco

- entonces...-comezo a hablar Macarona- Emalf es...inosente?-

- se podría decir que si- dijo Etihw

- y en donde se quedaran?- pregunto Rawberry

- y-yo no tengo un lugar a donde ir - dijo Emalf- creo que me quedare aquí-

- o no,eso no!- dijo Yosafire- tal vez seas inosente pero eso no significa que tu querías obligarme a ser tu novia!- le grito

- e-esos eran momentos pasados...- dijo nervioso y deprimiéndose un poco

Vendetto soporto no reírse ante eso

Emalf lo vioy fruncio el seno. Luego dio una sonrisa malevola.

- y vendetto anda igual. Ya que no hay forma de ir ahora al mundo de reficul-

- eh...-

"Si tu me ayudas en esto vendrás con migo" pensó emalf

* * *

><p><strong>y hasta ahí! XD<strong>

**Ok...hoy termine de ver Wadanohara y al saber que vendetto es hijo de Ivlis me quede con cara de WTF**

**Y quise ponerlo además que es el mejor amigo de emalf. Y lo de que el y Rawberry se enamoraran entre si se me vino de la nada ._.**

**Y ahora se que tendré malas criticas...(y si lo van a hacer voy diciendo que sean serios y no usen malas palabras...)**

**Pero bueno. Así se me ocurrió .-.**

**Los leo en el proximo cap.**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**holis...antes que nada ya me di cuenta que tuve muuchos errores ortograficos en el cap anterior y perdón por eso D:**

**Otra cosa...em...CREO que soy la primera en emparejar a Vendetto con Rawberry...(osea que soy como la creadora) pero puede ser que aya algún fanart por ahí de ellos dos que no sea mio...después de esto comenzare a buscar...para ver si lo soy...(y si ustedes van a buscar si encuentran un dibujo en sketch rojo de rawberry besando la mejilla de vendetto es mio...y esta en el deviantART xD)**

**Bueno...creo que eso es todo ._.**

**Ahora si,espezemos el capitulo!**

* * *

><p>-¿estas segura de que fue buena idea?- preguntó Grora viendo por la ventana. Ahí las 6 chicas iban con Emalf y Vendetto a la aldea gris.<p>

- claro que si - respondió Etihw- y por sierto, donde esta Kcalb?- pregunto

- el diablo esta con el ángel jefe en su habitación hablando...- le respondió

- y hablando de Wodahs...dime,no sientes algo por el?- pregunto Etihw con picardía

La cara de Grora se puso roja - n-no...ya se lo dije a Yosafire...no me interesa...- le respondió cabizbaja

- ese sonrojo me dice otra cosa~-

- ...solo iré a la aldea...para ver que no pase nada...- le dijo y se dirijio a la salida.

Etihw solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo - lo admitira tarde o temprano...-

En la aldea...

- ¡¿porque mierda les dijiste eso?!- le grito eufórico Vendetto a Emalf

- t-tenia que hacerlo...!- le respondió retrocediendo un poco- y...como sabias que ya no se puede ir al mundo de Reficul?...- preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema

- no lo sabia...- respondió - entonces no podre ir a ver a mi padre - dijo recostanse contra la pared

- otra razón por la cual te quedaras y me ayudaras- le dijo Emalf

Vendetto suspiro - mientras nadie sepa que soy Adauchi bien...- susurro

- así se habla - le dijo pasando su brazo por su cuello- si quieres esta noche vamos al karaoke, así dejas de estar así -

Vendetto río- bien...- respondió

- y por sierto...acaso comenzaste a sentir "algo" por...ya sabes a quien me refiero-

- n-no...- respondió Vendetto con un sonrojo casi visible - apenas si la conosco...como podría...- decía en tartamudeo, luego recordó algo - espera...pero si según recuerdo la de los lentes dijo que tu la querías obligar a ser tu novia -

- eh...p-pero que tiene que ver uno con lo otro?-

- que tu eres el que se enamora rápido aquí...- le dijo riendo

- m-mejor callate...-

Con las demás...

- yosaf...deja de estar así...- le dijo Macarona a Yosafire que estaba de brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido.

-como no estarlo!... nunca creí que Emalf vendría a vivir a la aldea. Hubiera preferido que se valla a su mundo!- le respondió con un tono de enojo no muy particular en ella

- pero si recuerdo que una vez le dijiste "sensual" - le dijo Rawberry riendo

- ah...- yosafire se quedo sin habla

- emmm...rawberry...- llamo Macarona a Rawberry- podemos hablar?- le pregunto

- claro, mientras me des insectos-

- no!-

- ok ok...vamos a tu casa que mi hermana esta durmiendo...como siempre...-

- bien...- dijo dirijiendose a su casa y ser seguida por su amiga

- ...- Chelan le susurro algo a Dialo

- chicas, me tengo que ir, si quieren vengan. Voy a preparar pay de manzana- les dijo Diablo

- yo voy!- dijo Yosafira con corazones en sus ojos.

- nop, ya comiste mucho esta mañana - le ordeno Froze

- aaah...pero y si tan solo como...10?...

- no-

- 5,5, que sean 5!-

- nop-

- ah...3!-

- tampoco-

- ...bueno,solo 1...y medio - dijo lo ultimo en susurro

- bien...-

Con Rawberry y Macarona

- n-no! No es así...- dijo Rawberry tartamudeando

- así no fue como lo vi...- le dijo Macarona

- estuviste espiando?!-

- n-no! Solo dejaste la puerta abierta...-

- pero aun así...!-

- bueno bueno...ya no digo nada...pero respondeme con la verdad...-

- para que? ¿Acaso estas celosa Macarona?-

- Claro que no!-

- bueno, no se tu pero yo me voy,y ya te dije que no, no me gusta Vendetto- dijo saliendo de la casa de Macarona

De nuevo en el castillo BlancBlack...

- ¿porqué los estamos espiando Arbus?- pregunto Ater en forma de gato

- por que la señorita Etihw nos lo pidió Ater- respondió Arbus que también estaba en su forma de gato

Las dos gatitas estaban arriba de la pared viendo a Grora y Wodahs

- y entonces...para que nos mando Etihw?...- pregunto Grora

- ver si no hay nada extraño con los telestransportadores. Dijo que uno talves estaba dañado o algo así - le respondió Wodahs

Grora estaba distraída en su pensamientos, lo que le pregunto Etihw. Pensaba si en verdad sentía algo por aquel ángel.

Pero por estar así no se dio cuenta que iba a bajar por las escaleras y de tropieso se callo.

- Alela!- grito Wodahs llendo a donde se había caído Grora

- ah...- se quejo grora sobandose la cabeza.

- Grora!, estas bien?- le dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

- ah...si, creo que...- se iba a caer pero Wodahs la atrapo agarrándola de la cintura

- la caída fue un poco alta. Deverias descansar.- le dijo. Miro la pierna de ella que tenia una herida.

- n-no me vallas a- iba a decir pero Wodahs ya se había adelantado: la cargo en modo princesa xD

- vamos...- le dijo llevándola de nuevo hacia el castillo

Con las gatitas

- le deveriamos decir esto a la señorita Etihw?-

- no deviariamos decirle esto Arbus-

- dejemoslos solos~- dijeron las dos gatitas a dúo

En el castillo BlancBlack

Alela estaba sentada en su cama mientras Wodahs le ponía una venda en su pierna

- mejor?- pregunto

- si...- le respondió, Wodahs se sentó al lado de ella

- que paso?. Tu no eres tan distraída...-

- es solo que...estube pensando...- susurraba con la cabeza en bajo y algo ruborizada

- ¿en que?- pregunto el

- n-no nada...no interesa...- le respondió aun con la cabeza cabizbaja. Hasta que Wodahs la agarro de la cara haciendo que lo viera

- Alela...puedes decírmelo...- le dijo con toda confianza

- es solo que...no quiero...- le respondió

- ¿acaso es muy inportante que no me lo puedes decir?...- le pregunto.

- b-bueno...eso depende de ti...-

- ah?-

- Wodahs c-creo que tu...- iba a hablar pero luego sintió unos labios posar por los suyos

Sentía su cara arder. No podía entender lo que el le estaba haciendo. La estaba besando...

Se separaron por unos segundos y luego ella lo volvió a besar.

Wodahs se separo de golpe a saber lo que hizo...

- lo siento...y-yo no quise...- se lavanto de la cama de ella y se fue

* * *

><p><strong>yyy...hasta ahi!<strong>

**Uf,justo termine a la hora que debía terminar o si no lo subirira tarde xD**

**Y bueno...ya busque por google (un poco) y no encontre nada del Venderry...**

**Pero bueno...espero que les haya gustado la escena de Wodahs x Grora...**

**Al principio se suponía que iba a poner etihw x kcalb pero no tenia inspiracion! DX**

**Y en el final iba a pasar algo...Grora iba a detener a Wodahs antes de que se fuera y...creo que ya saben lo que estoy pensando 7w7**

**Y bueno...los leo en el siguiente cap! Que probablemente haya Emalfire y Venderry**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Si,volví! XD**

**Perdón si me tarde,no se me daba la gana de escribir...y mas o menos tenia pensando en como hacer este capitulo.**

**Ahora por este fic comienzan a hacer fanarts de Venderry,ya dos chicas me mostraron sus dibujos por face y son tan lindos!, las quiero con todo el kokoro UwU**

**Y algo que no tiene que ver con el fic,vieron que Darmelow ya tiene a su Etihw y que es Banshee? OwO. Dos gamers de RPG juntos! :3 shi! (?)**

**Y pos bueno,sin mas preámbulos,vamos con el capitulo!**

* * *

><p>En esa misma noche. Se podía ver a Rawberry saliendo de su casa a escondidas,si hacer ruido para que su hermana no despertara. Camino sigilosamente hasta la casa de Yosafire.<p>

Entro de una y sin previo aviso. Llego al cuarto de Yosafire,y como era de esperar estaba en el quinto sueño. Rawberry se hacerco y la comenzó a zarandear para que despertara mientras le susurraba.

-Yosaf,yosafire despierta...- le decía por aun así no despertaba.

- dialo...dame mas pie de manzana...- susurraba Yosafire y le salia saliva.

Rawberry suspiro, se aclaro la voz. - Yosaf si quieres mas pie de manzana ve a recojer manzanas - le dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Dialo.

En ese momento Yosafire despertó, alsando un brazo y golpeando por eso a Rawberry. - como digas Dia- no termino la frase al ver a su amiga en el suelo sobandose la frente.

- ah...la próxima vez mejor te despierto a golpes...- se quejaba la pelirosada.

- p-p-perdon! ¡No sabia que estabas aquí!- dijo Yosafire ayudando a su amiga a levantarse.

- uf,tranquila...-

- y...¿porqué estas aquí?- le pregunto.

- quiero que me acompañes a un lugar - le susurro Rawberry como si alguien además de ellas estuvieran allí.

- por?- dijo mientras de ponía sus lentes.

- ...s-solo ven - dicho eso la agarro del brazo y casi a la fuerza se la llevo volando.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

Ahora se podían ver a Emalf y Vendetto en un karaoke cantando en el escenario. Lo malo es que...estaban ebrios. No se le entendía nada de lo que decían.

Vendetto se agarraba del hombro de Emalf para no caerse, mientras que con el otro brazo tenia el micrófono. Y que mas? Tenia puesto los lentes de Emalf...

Emalf estaba igual, no estaba tan ebrio como Vendetto por poco. Al menos si podía mantenerse en pie.

Al terminar la musica. Ambos se fueron a su mesa casi tambaleando.

-ja! Hace tiempo que *hic* no hacemos esto...- decía Emalf.

- tienes *hic* razón *hic* amigo...- dijo, sintió como su amigo le quitaba los lentes.

En la entrada de ese mismo lugar. Rawberry y Yosafire llegaron.

- Rawberry...¿porqué me trajiste a...?-

- mira - dijo la pelirosada señalando con el dedo donde estaban los dos chicos.

- que carajo...- fruncio el seño y junto con su amiga se dirijieron a donde estaban ellos - ¡Emalf!- le grito.

- ah?...- al escuchar la voz de la peliverde volteo a verla y puso una sonrisa.- vaya vaya, miren que presiosura tenemos aquí...*hic*- dijo levantandose y agarrarla de las muñecas.

- su-suelta! - le gritaba tratando de safarse del agarre.

Emalf solo la atrajo mas - que tal si *hic* vamos a casa y *hic* hacemos...ya sabes...- se le acerco mas a su rostro.

Yosafire se puso roja a la sercania del pelimorado. Logro zafarse un brazo y le dio una cachetada, una de las que te dejan toda la mano marcada.

Mientras eso pasaba. Vendetto y Rawberry solo los estaban viendo. Sin tenerle inportancia alguna a su pequeña "pelea".

- ja! Emalf *hic* nunca fuiste *hic* bueno con *hic* las chicas...- le decía en forma de burla.

Rawberry poso su mirada al rubio. Comenzó a pensar, ¿podra hacerse aunque sea amiga de el? Apenas si lo conose. Cree que si se convierte en buena amiga de el,tal vez,solo tal vez,ellos podrían...

Se sonrojo de golpe al sentir como el rubio la agarro la mano y se la hacerco.

- tu también eres linda,sabias?- le dijo mientras se le hacercaba.

- ¡Vendetto!- le grito y le dio una cachetada como la que le dio Yosafire a Emalf.

Aun así, los dos chicos agarraron de nuevo a su respectiva "pareja" pero con mas fuerza que antes.

- de esta *hic* no se nos escapan - les dijo Emalf.

Yosafire vio a su amiga para ver si tenia la misma idea que ella.

Rawberry asintió.

- ¿tu crees?- dijo la peliverde antes de que las dos los golpearan en la entrepierna.

Los dos simplemente las soltaron y cayeron al suelo. Y si eso no era poco Yosafire los dejo inconsientes con un palo que estaba por ahí.

- ¿no crees que eso fue demaciado?- pregunto Rawberry mirando a los dos.

- para unos pervertidos nada es suficiente.- le respondió y tiro el palo detrás de su hombro sin darle importancia si golpeaba a alguien.

Después de eso se los llevaron. Al llegar a casa de ellos...

- oye Rawberry...- dijo Yosafire para ver a su amiga - que tal si...-

Rawberry al principio no entendía, pero al ver la cara de Yosafire entendió.

Al día siguiente.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a despertarse. Al abrir los ojos...

- aaaaahh!- gritaron. Estaban durmiendo en la misma cama.

Vendetto sin pensarlo dos veces lo empujo de la cama al pelimorado.

- pero que mier...- iba a hablar pero se dio cuenta que no tenia ropa arriba igual que Vendetto.

- ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA PASO ANOCHE?!- grito el rubio.

Afuera de su casa estaban Rawberry y Yosafire riendo a carcajadas.

- tenias razón, ¡fue divertido! - decía la pelirosada mientras reía.

- te lo dije!-

* * *

><p><strong>y...hasta ahí! XD<strong>

**Quería ponerle un poco de humor esta vez (?,diganme si les pareció gracioso o no. No soy buena en el humor a decir verdad :T.**

**Ok,devo apurarme con esto que le tengo que dar la tablet a mi tía, a si que tal vez haya ávido algunos errores que no pude chequear u.u**

**Si quieren agregarme en face primero me avisan,me dicen como es su facebook y ahí recién pueden enviarme la solicitud ya que aveses no aceptó todas u-u**

**Y pos bueno,nos vemos en el próximo capitulo en donde INTENTARE poner Etihw x Kcalb.**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Bye~**


End file.
